


Sticky Situation

by Batien



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, F/M, First Time, Impregnation, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Unsafe Sex, finn gets stuck, loving smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batien/pseuds/Batien
Summary: two nerds have loving sex without jake calling to cockblock them, feat. unoriginal and uninspired title





	Sticky Situation

Jake eyed the situation uncomfortably. The candy people’s uprising had been entertaining to begin with, but Colonel Candy Corn looked like he was getting into serious danger. Wherever Bubblegum and Finn were, they needed to get back and straighten the subjects out. He stretched open his pockets and pulled out his phone, ready to call his brother. Before he could dial, however, a banana guard’s spear went the wrong way and crunched through the screen. It flickered twice and then shut off for good.

“Gah, Finn!” Jake shrunk down to avoid anything else hitting him. “Where are you, bro?”

Bubblegum and Finn were relaxing deep below the castle, watching a virtual sunset together. The treadmill they were sitting on wasn’t the most comfortable, but being with each other was good enough. She turned to face him, and saw that he was already looking at her. His eyes were wide and full of love, the same as hers were. Their hands slowly, subtly crept together, but neither of them noticed. PB felt her heart pounding in her chest, but she knew she couldn’t let such a moment go to waste. She leaned towards him and, before she could change her mind, touched her lips to his in a chaste kiss.

She quickly jerked back to her previous position, immediately regretting her decision. “I’m sorry!” she stammered, unable to meet his gaze. “I just thought it was the right moment, and I should have known better, and—“ She was cut off by Finn’s hand rubbing against hers reassuringly. Looking up, she saw that he was grinning apprehensively at her.

“I’m really happy, PB,” he said, “but aren’t I, y’know, too young and all that? I mean, you’re practically immortal. I’m not sure how long we humans live, but if it’s anything like Jake, my whole life’s barely a blink of an eye to you. Why would you choose to love someone just to lose them?”

“Because you matter to me, Finn.” She tilted his head back and began to kiss along his neck, drawing halfhearted moans of protest from him. “For so long, I’d been obliged to rule this kingdom. It was just a job.” She looked down to see a stiff bulge rising within his tight pyjamas. “But you…brought the enjoyment back into it. Your kindness. Your heroism. How could I not love you?” Thinking of that encounter with Shoko so long ago, she smiled wistfully. “Besides, I get the feeling you may not be as mortal as you think.”

Finn was about to ask what she meant, but PB distracted him by going for his lips again. Now that she knew he was ok with it, her kisses became heavier and bolder. She pressed her tongue into his mouth, and he was taken aback by it. Although of course she wasn’t human, a tongue made of fruit leather would be surprising to anyone. Her candy features only made Finn love her more, though. As they continued to French kiss one another, he wrapped his arms around her, running his fingers along her sticky hair.

“Ah, Finn,” she sighed, “let’s go all the way. Sorry if this is a bit rushed, but…who knows if we’ll have this much time together any other night.”

Finn gulped in anticipation. “Y-yeah. As long as you want it.”

“Oh, I want this,” PB said huskily, standing up from the treadmill. “Let’s get something more comfortable here first.” She fumbled along the wall and found a control panel, which she used to swap the treadmill out for a lavishly decorated bed.

Bubblegum lithely slipped off her cat t-shirt, letting her full breasts tumble out. She fingered the hem of her sweatpants nervously, and pushed her short-cropped bangs back. She turned to Finn and smiled broadly.

“So, uh,” she said softly, “how do you want to start?”

Instead of answering, Finn decided to go in for another kiss and let things develop naturally. Her soft, sweet lips yielded under his, and she ran her hands under his pyjamas and along his chest. He quickly unbuttoned the rest of his outfit and slid out of it, leaving him only in his tight boxers. At the sight of his nearly-nude body, PB moaned with anticipation and pressed herself firmly against Finn. She moved her hand lower, lightly caressing his bulge, while at the same time undoing the knot holding up her own sweatpants. Still embracing Finn, she stepped out of her remaining clothes, tossing them carelessly to the floor behind her.

Now fully naked, PB broke the kiss and stepped back from him. She turned seductively to glance back over her shoulder at him.

“How do I look?” she asked. “I probably shouldn’t mention this, but…I’d kinda hoped something like this would happen. So,” she grinned bashfully, “I added a bit of _candy biomass_.”

Finn kept his eyes firmly on her hair and gave her a rigid thumbs-up. “Glob, PB, you look incredible. All your, uh,” he gestured curvaceously with his hands.

PB looked at him curiously, then burst out laughing. “Finn! I appreciate the gesture, but if there’s any time that you can look at my butt, it’s now.” Seeing that he was embarrassed over it, she walked gently over to him and pushed his boxers down, crouching in the same motion to take his half-hard erection in her hands. She pulled back his skin and kissed the tip, prompting him to groan lustily. Sticking her tongue out, she began to lick, starting from the base and moving to the tip. As Finn continued to quietly sigh in pleasure, PB was surprised at his length. He’d grown fully erect under her ministrations, and either much had changed with human anatomy in the last thousand years or he was very well endowed. His engorged length already dripped delicately with precum, and she licked her lips thinking about it inside her.

The fact that her body had no built-in gag reflex was a comfort for her as she took his cock in her mouth. She moved her lips forward slowly until they touched his trimmed mound of hair, and stayed there for a few seconds. She could feel his head pressing against her throat, and the warmth from his shaft along her tongue. After the pause, she leaned back until only his head remained in her mouth. Pleasure shot up Finn’s body, and one of his legs trembled from it. He sat down on the bed to avoid falling, and PB knelt down with him. She began a rhythm, bobbing her own head with growing speed while continuing to tease his head with her tongue. Finn ran his hands through her hair appreciatively, too overwhelmed in the moment to do much else. Their eyes met every time she came up, and he saw the lust in them. She cupped his balls in her hands and lightly fondled them, making Finn grit his teeth to keep from sighing.

He felt himself tighten within PB’s mouth, and gently pushed her off of himself before he reached his limit. She swallowed deeply, and he was oddly aroused by the bubblegum-flavored saliva she wiped away from her mouth.

She hopped up on to the bed next to him, pushing back the covers. “Ah…is everything alright?” she inquired, tilting her head slightly. “I haven’t done this in a long time, but is it that bad?”

Finn panted blissfully, and squeezed her hand. “PB, that definitely isn’t the problem here. I’d say it’s, ah, the exact opposite of the problem here.” PB blushed furiously as she realized his meaning, and returned his squeeze. They lay together for a time while Finn caught his breath, each enjoying the other’s touch. Taking advantage of her natural height advantage, PB slid behind him to act as the “big spoon.” Her plump breasts rubbed against his back, and he felt her nipples perking up in arousal. Finn, deciding that he should return the favor, turned over so that he was above her.

Wordlessly, he began to knead her pliable breasts, and raised himself to look into her eyes. Their gaze linked sensually, and she blushed from pleasure. His head teased against her outer lips for a tantalizing moment, before he lowered his head to her moist lips and pressed his own against them. PB squealed at the sudden rush of pleasure as his tongue flicked across her sensitive clit, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around Finn’s neck. He tasted the subtle flavor of strawberry gum, and her heels dug into his neck beseechingly.

As he licked faster and rougher her moans became intense, and she pulled off his hood to stroke his flowing hair. Her hips bucked upward to his searching licks, and her soft candy-flesh trembled at his touch. She felt a pressure building up within her, and her moans raised to a throaty cry. Frenzied, she clutched Finn’s hair with each

“Aaaah! Finn! Don’t—hah—stop!” she wailed, tightening her legs. Heat coursed through her body, and the pressure that had built in her loins burst. She rocked her hips across Finn for a while longer as she rode out her orgasm, and sighed with infatuation. “Oh, Finn…my little…sugarplum…” Her cheeks were flushed, and part of her body were sticky from heat. He sat up, but she stayed where she was. “I’d like to continue. Er, if you’re ok with it,” she said, spreading her legs suggestively.

Finn bit his lip nervously. “Uh, shouldn’t we use protection or something? I think I’ve got some in my other pair of pants, I can just run up and—“

PB silenced him with a finger over his lips. “Don’t worry about it, Finn. Let’s just have the night to ourselves now.” She laid back and gestured him towards her. “Besides, I don’t think humans can even impregnate candy people.” _Wait, can they?_

Her train of thought was quickly derailed by Finn’s touch as he positioned himself above her. The head of his shaft circled her pussy and sent desire shooting through her body. She embraced him as he pushed into her, and gritted her teeth against the uncomfortable stretching of her walls. He pushed his cock halfway inside her, and paused to give both of them a chance to acclimate themselves.

“I, ahh, heard it’s easier if you breathe,” Finn panted, noticing how tense her arms were around his torso. “Just tell me if I’m going too fast, alright?” PB nodded and squeezed his back muscles, urging him to continue. He pressed further into her, hilting his entire dick inside her. The two savored their closeness for the moment, Finn’s lightly defined muscles rubbing against her substantial breasts. Her walls tightened around his shaft, and he groaned at how warm she was. He pulled about halfway out and plunged into her again, prompting them both to sigh heavily. They locked lips again, and as they kissed Finn began a rhythm of thrusts.

The slapping sounds of flesh on gum carried loudly from the room, and he was glad nobody was in the passageways to hear them. PB wasn’t much better, feverishly yelling her love for Finn each time he pushed back into her. Her hands continued to stroke his back muscles tenderly, feeling his strength.

“Hah, Finny! I love you!” she wailed, gum quivering every time he slammed back into her. “Oh Glob, keep going, keep going!” Her walls were slick and firm around his cock, and he felt her internal muscles clench around him. “AH!” They French kissed again, and their bodies writhed together on the cushions. “Finny, don’t stop now!” Heat flushed through her body, and her candy-shell fingernails scraped ferociously across his exposed back. The pleasure along his shaft and the pain along his back mingled in Finn’s mind, and he reached a frenzied peak of energy. She panted at his sudden surge of effort, and her brow beaded with sweat from her heat. “Gah, I’m so close!” she shouted, flaying his back even more.

“Me—hrgh—too, PB!” he grunted, not slowing down. His balls smacked against her supple ass, and he felt them churning with his seed. “I’m gonna pull out now!” he yelled tersely. He already felt his cum going up his shaft, and knew he didn’t have much time left. He tensed and tried to back out of PB, but he’d forgotten a crucial part of her anatomy. Her soft gum flesh had warmed and become sticky from the heat of sex, and it clung to his dick.

“Glob, PB, I can’t get out! We’re stuck together!” Finn, panicking, looked down at PB for help, but she smiled back at him in ecstasy.

“Finny, don’t worry about it,” she gasped with sultry breaths. “Just cum inside me. I want to be yours.” Her arms tightened back around him, drawing him against her florid skin. “Keep going, darling.”

Finn pushed down his doubts and resumed his rhythm, pushing himself to the verge. He thrust himself against her and felt the tension built up in her tremulous frame. The tight motions of her walls on his dick finally sent him over the edge, and his tip flared within her. As he felt his impending orgasm, he flattened his whole body against her, kissing her breasts fervently.

“AH! I LOVE YOU, BONNIE!” he screamed, and finally shot his load inside of her. He continued to thrust for a few moments, slowing himself down, and the slick cum quickly covered her insides. If humans had any ability to get candy people pregnant, Finn had undoubtedly knocked her up. His seed overflowed from her pussy, and the intoxicating scent of sex filled the air. The warmth she felt in her womb triggered PB’s own orgasm, and she matched his lustful cries with her own.

“I LOVE YOU TOO, FINNY!” Her limbs clenched fully around him as he continued to fire strings of cum inside her. Evidently humans had mutated a much higher capacity for semen over the centuries, because it pooled lewdly on the sullied sheets. As both of them came down from their plateaus of orgasm, his seed dripped out of her and mingled with her own sugary juices. Finn sank down into the bed next to her, dick still stuck deeply inside. Each of them whispered praise and ecstasy to the other in tones too breathless for either to hear. Finn dozed off first, exhausted from his long performance. PB stroked his hair, admiring his placid sleeping face, before eventually succumbing herself to her weariness.

“Finn!” A muffled cry came from beyond the thick wooden door, before an immense furred fist slammed it into splinters. “I heard you yelling bro, are you getting tortured or something? Finn?”

Jake finally stretched his head into the room, and glanced in fearfully. He took in the discarded clothes, cum-stained bedsheets, nude couple still locked together, and powerful aroma of sex, and quickly put two and two together.

“Ugh, Finn! I thought I warned you about this!” he muttered to himself. “I guess I’ll let you rest for now, but once you wake up you’re getting a lecture.” He stretched up towards the chaos in the main hall, forced to settle it without PB. “Well, at least he knows to be safe with this stuff. Could be worse.”

Unfortunately for Jake, he found out in about 3 months how safe Finn had really been.

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't enough fubblegum smut in the tag so I made some. I tried to keep her pet names for him series-accurate, I'm pretty sure she called him "Finny" at some point, so if anyone could remind me of when that would be great  
> Not really a big fan of writing smut because it's hard for me to tread the line between too vulgar or too clinical, but I actually really enjoyed this so idk. Maybe I'll make some more, not sure yet.


End file.
